


The Touchdown Gallery

by mayonaka_no_sasayaki



Series: Touchdown Series [5]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayonaka_no_sasayaki/pseuds/mayonaka_no_sasayaki
Summary: A place where you can find fanart from me and awesome readers who were kind enough to submit their breathtaking work for my main fic 'Survivor'. And since their work is so awesome, I wanted to find a way to thank them and hope they will get the recognition they deserve.





	1. FORWARD

* * *

 ARTIST: [mayonaka_no_sasayaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayonaka_no_sasayaki/pseuds/mayonaka_no_sasayaki)

* * *

 

 

My art for **Chapter 8: 7th DOWN: DARE YOU TO MOVE** for my fic in Eyeshield 21: **Survivor**

AO3: [https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070328/chapters/33499899](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F3070328%2Fchapters%2F33499899&t=NGUxMmViZWMyZDg0MTUxZDMzNTI3NmZlMzMxOWU3ZjExMjJmNjg5ZCwwOENwU3MzZg%3D%3D&b=t%3ApJdQvkzn-YRgQAqKqV6eJQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmayonaka-no-sasayaki.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173596664155%2Fmy-art-for-my-fic-in-eyeshield-21-survivor&m=1)

Fanfiction.net: [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10934032/8/Survivor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F10934032%2F8%2FSurvivor&t=OTI4Mjc3NDAxZWE4MzM4OWZmNjdjOGZkMzIzOWQ4MjA3ODNhYTZhZCwwOENwU3MzZg%3D%3D&b=t%3ApJdQvkzn-YRgQAqKqV6eJQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmayonaka-no-sasayaki.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173596664155%2Fmy-art-for-my-fic-in-eyeshield-21-survivor&m=1)

 

* * *

 

Sena resolutely makes her way towards her shoe locker, bracing herself for the after school rubbish that will no doubt tumble out once she opens the door. Taking a fortifying breath, she unlocks it.

And blinks in surprise.

Not at the decreasing rubbish since Sena suspects a number of her classmates have been covertly helping her; rebelling in any way they can as quite a few are getting fed-up with Oda’s treatment of them and are starting to follow Sena’s example. It’s small but appreciated. No, what surprises her is the sticky note on the side of her locker. Carefully peeling the note, Sena sees the familiar handwriting written by a calculative hand. Smoothing the curled edges, she reads the message that Hiruma left for her.

Final Lesson: Forward.

There’s nothing else written under it and for a moment, Sena doesn’t understand until it hits her with a force of a Blue Sky. Countless thoughts, a moment of realization, the flash of epiphany, things falling into place. Underneath it all, the pull of an incomprehensible feeling that soars and amazes, burns and calms.

Oh.

_Oh._

Unbiddenly, as if the floodgates are burst wide open, Sena feels a familiar burn behind her eyes as for the first time in ages, she allows the tears to stream uncontrollably down her face. 


	2. HALLOWEEN

* * *

 

ARTIST: [lucy-dont-give-a-fuck](http://lucy-dont-give-a-fuck.tumblr.com/) 

* * *

 

 

Shout-out to the AMAZING [lucy-dont-give-a-fuck](http://lucy-dont-give-a-fuck.tumblr.com/) for creating such great art. My sincerest thanks to you, lucy!


	3. FINDING MY WAY TO YOU

 

 

* * *

 ARTIST: [lucy-dont-give-a-fuck](http://lucy-dont-give-a-fuck.tumblr.com/) 

* * *

 

 Another shout-out to the ever AMAZING and TALENTED [lucy-dont-give-a-fuck](http://lucy-dont-give-a-fuck.tumblr.com/) for creating such great art. My sincerest thanks to you, lucy!


End file.
